wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rockstar Animations
Rockstar Animations is a user on GoAnimate. He joined in on June 14, 2011, the same day that the Bad Meets Evil EP "Hell: The Sequel" was released, and 3 days after his birthday. Reception Rockstar Animations is often seen as the greatest animatior on GoAnimate. Most of his animations have seen critical praise from most people. However, he has seen much criticism for having moral problems, swearing, and for having a strong dislike of GoHobbyist. Some of his animations such as "Dora tries to escape the border of Mexico/ Grounded" and "To African Vulture" are often considered bad, and are often seen as his worst videos. The Allies Smirks, Momogowi, Tigrus879 The Enemies African Vulture, Commedus, TheFanguy123, much of GoHobbyist HNI_0067.JPG|Smirks and Rockstar. HNI_0068.JPG|Smirks, Rockstar, Momogowi, Asian Rockstar, and NotSmirks. HNI_0066.JPG|Rockstar's Asian Counterpart, aptly titled Asian Rockstar. HNI 0001.JPG|Momogowi trying to sell me s**t HNI_0016.JPG|Smirks and Momogowi in a past life. HNI_0028.JPG|My look alike after seeing African Vulture in real life. Feel those FEELS HNI_0065.JPG|Momogowi getting high with Snoop Dogg. (Not Really they were just jumping around I think) HNI_0010.JPG|Hitler and Eva Braun doin' tha hood s**t, yo HNI_0037.JPG|THIS. I deleted AV btw Likes Women with large breasts. Who doesn't like women with nice boobs? Grand Theft Auto. GOURANGA! Tomodachi Life. My look alike dislikes pizza :( The Sims 1, 2. The third is terrible, and I have not played the forth one. Simcity 3000 and 4. The last two decent SimCity games. Mega Man Playstation His phone and his scooter. They make a great combination! Eminem and D12. Eminem is awesome! I advise you get his 2002 masterpiece, The Eminem Show. Skip The Ken Kaniff Skit on MMLP, and Skip track 7 - 14 of Encore. Relapse is okay, Recovery, and MMLP2 are decent. Infinite and SSLP are good too! For D12, I suggest get their first album, Devil's Night, before their second album, D12 World. Bizarre says messed up stuff though, so skip the skit "Bizarre" and "Nasty Mind". Also, American Psycho is messed up! :( DeviantART - My account. http://rockstaranimationsx.deviantart.com/ Dislikes Saints Row. F this game series. It ripped off Grand Theft Auto >:( The Sims 3. This may be the worst video game of all time. It insults the original masterpieces so much. Xbox. I've never even used an Xbox, and more people own Playstations over Xbox. I have the right to dislike Xbox, because I'm a PS fan :) GoHobbyist. I don't like this site too much. It's not a GoAnimate fansite. It's a site with GoAnimate users. The memes got old and tired after a while. The site really has nothing to do with GoAnimate at all. Domo Animate. This site was pretty good, but when it was beginning to shut down it got worse. Fun Fact - I trolled that site. Not having a girlfriend. I am now accepting GF requests. Post of picture of what you look like in real life somewhere. YouTube, DeviantART, GoAnimate, somewhere, and I'll see. I like girls with boobs. :D Trivia - Rockstar used Facebook to log in to his original account, which is no longer possible as of June 2015. - Rockstar likes Sadie. - Rockstar is on everything! Not on drugs like the song below, but on websites. YouTube, Twitter, DeviantART, even ASK.FM! You must find these for yourself. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYD8JpuMSh8 Edited by Rockstar Animations. Copyright 2015